halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in the rules, refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Briefly describe the nominated article. #VOTE Nomination Pool 2018 Nominations November (Closed) Team Anion (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 22, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' October 17, 2018 *'Description —' The Delta Company training unit and later ONI special detachment Anion. In appearance, it has some nicely assorted images to accent the work on display and exploring a number of young Spartans and their mission history out of training. With some additional history, this article seems to be on the higher quality end of the spectrum for Spartan team articles. #As per my nomination. #First Boson, now Anion. I swear Accretion will be the next big Delta team! #Can't say I'm too well-versed in Delta Company lore, but this was a very enjoyable read. Might want to sort out the formatting a little though when it comes to some of the paragraphs, since some are far too short while the opening segment could do with being broken up a little. December (Closed) Republic of Levosia (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 22, 2017 *'Date of Nomination —' November 28, 2018 *'Description —' Another well written independent colony by Lancer, with the breadth of quality and detail we always enjoy from his articles. Definitely one of the best new articles on the site in recent months and well deserving of the FOTM award. #As per my nomination. #I swear this guy's bread and butter belongs to making rogue states in UEG territory and nothing else... Levosia is another nation challenging the hegemony of the Unified Earth Government, another one for the history books. If Cortana doesn't rewrite it first... #It's always great to see how far Lancer has come in writing these independent states since his early years on the site, especially in the area of colonial politics and the long road to securing sovereignty. 2019 Nominations February (Closed) Reginald Harding (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 1, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' January 10, 2019 *'Description —' I thought I'd start off the year's first FotM nomination with a blast from the past. While ASniper's always feeling about how he should rewrite this article to fit the tone of his later works, I felt that in the current state it's a pretty good read. It does well on how you could integrate FREELANCER and basic canon together. #As per my nomination. }} #Sniper was one of the few of us who tried to heavily expand on our attempts to make the subjects of our old Red vs Blue RP's canon-friendly (unlike me, who didn't really bother). Wish the article was a little more complete, but it's nicely done and gives me a nice feeling of nostalgia for those nights of IRC shenanigans. #Quicker on the draws gentlemen. More votes maybe? I'll back this character. ASniper has always had a colorful and interesting portfolio of characters. Harding is no different, even if he is in a tough spot as a RvB character first and foremost. Could use a touchup, knowing that CB has been interesting in reactivating the FREELANCERs for Halo Fanon, maybe this could be a chance to? #As per other votes. Reading back on this article makes me think fondly back to the era of ten hour long irk shenanigans. March (Closed) SPARTAN-050 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' November 27th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' February 28th, 2019 *'Description —' Originally a regular SPARTAN-II supersolider, Jory-050 lost both legs in battle and would find himself shunted between various non-combat roles before making his eventual return to the field, albeit no longer as a Spartan. I've always liked this character's concept and think that StoneGhost has certainly put a lot of thought into how things would likely proceed were a Spartan to be badly maimed in the field. With some more work to develop the rest of his biography I'm certain that this page could be a definite GA or AA contender in the future. #As per my nomination. #Jory needs some better legs. #I read and was impressed by this article back when I reviewed the Weekly short StoneGhost wrote for him. This definitely deserves a month of highlighting. April (Closed) Daniel Contreras (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 12th, 2019 *'Date of Nomination —' March 15th, 2019 *'Description —' A Marine Corps special forces operator and eventual ORION augmentee with a service record spanning the whole of the Human-Covenant War. #The use of a helmeted ODST kind of reminds me of some earlier articles I and others did on the site, but what's really impressed me has been Delta's consistent updates to the page over the last month as I'm working on my own ORION. The article's gone all in on a full expansion of Contreras' history, leaving no small parts and striking a good balance with image use. If I might make a personal suggestion, though, I'd recommend using the image of Cassian for the infobox—I did the same with a helmeted image for an ODST character once, and seen many characters do the same, but having seen it before I now find I have stronger memory of a particular character if there's a unique face to associate with them. And since no one's used Cassian elsewhere to my memory yet, putting that image up front might make Contreras stick in your readers' mind stronger on a first impression. That Damn Sniper 07:38, March 16, 2019 (UTC) #It's funny, but I was just about to submit this article for consideration - and was immediately surprised that it was already here. Regardless, I'm impressed in the amount of work Delta has put into it, despite the presence of so many empty headings. #Just read the article, and I'm convinced that it deserves FotM. The basically-empty quote at the beginning bothers me, as well as various minor tenses and period errors I've found in the article, but it is a good read for an ORION operative whose adventures are just beginning. }} May (Closed) Bodark-B076 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 20, 2018 *'Date of Nomination —' April 20, 2019 *'Description —' Still a growing article, I like EvenManatee's constant improvements to the page's quality and quantity and the use of diverse images including art pieces made in SFM is done right, being appealing to the eye. #As per my nomination. }} # I agree with the description that CB put up, it's a growing article that I can see turning into a great one. #Bodark has yet to really stand out for me among all the new Spartans gracing the site, however, the work Even has put into his character as of late is impressive and deserving of recognition. This Spartan has my vote. #How can I not throw my support behind the other half of Beta's angriest duo? Bodark is a solid up and coming article with some cool ideas, good imagery, and is also in the hands of a writer who continues to make great efforts to mesh with the works of others, can't wait to see where she goes. #While I think the page could certainly use a little more tuning up here and there, it's certainly a very nice work in progress and one that definitely deserves some attention. June (Closed) Tyler-A319 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 14, 2016 *'Date of Nomination —' May 30, 2019 *'Description —' An Alpha Company Spartan-III becomes a Cat-II officer that leads GAUNTLET team through the Human-Covenant War. I stumbled upon the article clicking around and found it to be the starting point (for me) on how to build an excellent character on Halo Fanon. # See Description above. # # Only complaints I could think for it were personal opinions about content, nothing intrinsic to the article itself. Well made, clearly a lot of effort put into it, and working well within canon. Has my vote. #Seeing as it's already won just about every other award for quality, this is a deserving page for the FotM spotlight. July (Closed) Abzu 'Samakr (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 4th, 2018‎ *'Date of Nomination —' June 8th, 2019 *'Description —' The Last of the Thremaleons, Abzu 'Samakr was a despised Kaidon of the Summerkeep who drove away any allies he had in a series of poor choices, which culminated in him being stripped of his position after he allied his homeland with the Swords of Sanghelios. #As per nomination. This character has been on my mind for a while now, and each time I can't help but feel sympathy for the guy every time I end up rereading the page. # After reading through the article, I strongly agree that this one of the many characters Sniper has expertly crafted while on the site that deserves FotM. #It's nice to see a Sangheili that breaks from the usual mould on the site, and Sniper's done an excellent job here with Abzu. He's been a very interesting character to read in Imperium, too. Oriana-A058 (TPF) (2) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' ‎ May 26th, 2019 *'Date of Nomination —' June 24th, 2019 *'Description —' Leader of SPARTAN-III Red Team, the unit offhandedly mentioned in Halo: Reach if I am not mistaken. Thoroughly described with an articulate, unorthodox history as a CAT2 Spartan. You don't typically see Spartans serve under Air Force jurisdiction, this might be the site's first in fact. Really cool stuff! #I've been watching Pete work his way through the better part of a month, cranking out regularly, new content for Oriana - its insane to see a user manage to punch out the equivalent of a year's work in such a short time. It really shows his dedication to his characters. Could use some more pictures though. #While the article feels it isn't quite finished yet, what is there is pretty stellar. August (Closed) Halo: Lonely Frontier (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 31, 2019 *'Date of Nomination —' July 26, 2019 *'Description —' SPARTAN-III Delta Company Merlin-D032 and Andra-D054 navigate their way through the start of the Created conflict. #We can joke about how Tide rewrites his work till the day he leaves, but the effort he puts into each chapter of Lonely Frontier is insane. His intense focus to write his characters correctly, asking people for reviews, and taking the feedback to write this story, showcases that he is one of the hardest working writers on the site. Tide consistently puts out excellent content that can have people pestering him to write the next chapter. While it's still in the early stages of the story, I know this will be one of the great stories that will join the collection on the site. Halo: Warhunt (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 21, 2019 *'Date of Nomination —' July 31, 2019 *'Description —' Set between Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians, Halo: Warhunt is a first-person shooter game which sees the player takes the place as the new recruit of Fireteam Caliber, on a mission to stop Covenant remnant Field Marshal Grono 'Yendam. The campaign takes place across multiple worlds, while multiplayer takes most of the same gamemodes seen in Halo 5 and refines them. #As per nomination. #Throwing my vote for this instead of LF because I actually read through it, while also helping with UZ about the image and formatting. He has clearly put more than sufficient work into this, and I'm certain it's one of the best game articles on this site. #I think the page could probably do with a few more images throughout, but it's a solid article otherwise and I really like the game's story, especially since we don't see too many video game articles like this nowadays. Good stuff. September (Closed) Samuel-B256 (TPF) (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 17, 2019 *'Date of Nomination —' August 21, 2019 *'Description —' Beta Company Headhunter. Likely Pete's most well-known article. Technically involved in a Spartan harem. Nominated for GA at least three times, and every time Pete has been turned down, he comes back and learns from his mistakes. A lot of work went into this article, I believe it deserves this month's FOTM. #As per nomination. # #Pete's been working hard to make this article as good as it can possibly be, and the jump in quality over time shows. Definitely deserves this month's spotlight. #As per nom, thought it'd already won FotM before. October (Closed) Allison Spurgeon (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 25, 2018 *'Date of Nomination —' September 23, 2019 *'Description —' The Deputy Chief Naval Operations, Vice Admiral Allison Spurgeon is one of the many characters that LHF have produced on the site. Winning Best UNSC Personnel in 2018 during the site's Annual Awards, I took a deeper dive into the article where I saw the work and determination LHF pours into his character. I feel that there can be some work done to it, but it's one of the many great characters that LHF has. #See description. #Spurgeon Gang. Needs a hashtag I guess. Great lady, kind of terrifying. I was not bribed in any way by her supporting the INKV program. I swear... #We really don't get enough Naval officer articles on the site nowadays, and this is a great one. November (Closed) Zoey Hunsinger (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 5, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' October 21, 2019 *'Description —' Zoey pretty much solidifies herself as one of the many excellent characters that have graced the site. Being used in a variety of stories, Bomber Crew and other expenditures, Zoey has become a character that I find myself interested in reading time after time. I say it's time we give Zoey FoTM. #ThePeteFiles (talk) 18:21, October 21, 2019 (UTC) #This page has come a long way over the years, and definitely deserves the recognition. #Voting for this but still annoyed she can't respect a Spartan that's a year younger than her. December (Closed) Huntress (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 25, 2019 *'Date of Nomination —' November 13, 2019 *'Description —' When Silver isn't busy kitbashing and shitposting, he's creating Weekly Winners like no one else that breaks the byte limit. Huntress is one of the many short stories that Silver has created on the site that can take people on a ride. It's hard to pick which one of Silver's stories deserve FoTM, but I feel Huntress deserves it. #ThePeteFiles (talk) 04:17, November 14, 2019 (UTC) #It's been quite a while since we've had a story submission for FotM, and this is a good one. #It's a good read, and would be a shame if it didn't get enough votes to win. Timothy Emeigh (talk) 20:44 November 30, 2019 (UTC) January (Closed) Incursion on Didact's Keep (1) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 22, 2018 *'Date of Nomination —' December 18, 2019 *'Description —' A Halo 5 Warzone map that is put together well by UZ. Another one of UZ's articles that he can write and they work, it has won a Good Article and I think it deserves FotM. #ThePeteFiles (talk) 21:51, December 18, 2019 (UTC) 2020 Nominations February (Closed) Incursion on Didact's Keep (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 22nd, 2018 *'Date of Nomination —' January 14th, 2020 *'Description —' A very well thought-out warzone map by UnggoyZealot, this article missed last month's FOTM voting due to everyone being busy with the annual awards, but I'm going to re-nominate it since it really deserves the award. #As per my vote. #Voted for it last year, still deserves it. ThePeteFiles (talk) 16:38, January 21, 2020 (UTC) #No Didact at Didact's Keep. O/10. Warzone. 10/10. - March (Open) UNSC (Great War faction) (4) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 20th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' February 6th, 2019 *'Description —' A heavy expansion on his already impressive Halo Wars: The Great War project, it's hard to believe that work on this article went six years under the radar without being recognized for the dedication that Samdoo has put into this project of his. With the amount of on-and-off dedication for this fan game concept, I both respect and fear his ability to keep chugging at this passion project for years to come. Samdoo is a mad lad! #As per my vote. #Mad lad indeed. This page and the main article far surpass any game article on the site, despite their ages. Props to Samdoo. #Samdoo has put countless hours into this project and I watched it continue to develop throughout the years. I enjoyed just how much he dived into each aspect and how he continues to expand to this day. Got my vote. ThePeteFiles (talk) 20:42, February 7, 2020 (UTC) #It's nice to see Samdoo back on the site; his work definitely deserves a lot more recognition for the work he puts into it. 2020 Winners February 2020 *Incursion on Didact's Keep by 2019 Winners January 2019 *Grono 'Yendam by (Voted Heroic Article of 2018) February 2019 *Reginald Harding by March 2019 *SPARTAN-050 by April 2019 *Daniel Contreras by May 2019 *Bodark-B076 by June 2019 *Tyler-A319 by July 2019 *Abzu 'Samakr by August 2019 *Halo: Warhunt by September 2019 *Samuel-B256 (TPF) by October 2019 *Allison Spurgeon by November 2019 Zoey Hunsinger by 2018 Winners January 2018 *Halo Spotlight: Reunion by February 2018 *Gilgameshan honey bee by March 2018 *Diana by April 2018 *The Silent Garden by May 2018 *Grono 'Yendam by June 2018 *Merlin-D032 by July 2018 *Kyle Craig by August 2018 *Blake Karmyn by September 2018 *Edmond Dahm by October 2018 *Simon-G294 by November 2018 *Team Anion by December 2018 *Republic of Levosia by 2017 Winners January 2017 *Battle of New Tyre by February 2017 *Far Isle Incident by March 2017 *Jez 'Varum by April 2017 *John-A222 by May 2017 *Konrad-004 by June 2017 *SPARTAN-A274 by July 2017 *Winston Zhou by September 2017 *Baal Defense Solutions by October 2017 *Expendable by November 2017 *Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15 by December 2017 *SPARTAN-II Program, Class II by 2016 Winners January 2016 *Lancaster-205 by Spartan-D042 February 2016 *Chal 'Jul Quivro by Sev40 March 2016 *Bailey-132 by Anonymous ONI agent April 2016 *Kafkian Uprising by Chakravartin May 2016 *Chancer V by Ahalosniper, Actene, and The Pale Kestrl June 2016 *Looking for The Missing Wall by The Pale Kestrl July 2016 *Sarah-184 by August 2016 *Juno by September 2016 *Gods' Word by October 2016 *Halo: Power Plays by November 2016 *Annie-003 by December 2016 *Claire-G115 by 2015 Winners April 2015 *Jane-B337 by Matt-256 May 2015 *UNSC Dash by Leo Fox June 2015 *Cody-B042 by Spartan-D042 July 2015 *SPARTAN-G024 by Chakravartin August 2015 *Gavin Dunn by Ahalosniper September 2015 *Nathaniel-A143 by Sierra-A143 October 2015 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo by Sev40 November 2015 *Swarms of Palamok by December 2015 *Fell Justice by Lordofmonsterisland